


Drabbles

by Writingtheread



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I just imagine Rey as a petulant teen tbh, tormenting poor kylo, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingtheread/pseuds/Writingtheread
Summary: Random drabbles of the reylo variety.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One day I might write more than a paragraph. Today is not that day.

*thump* *thump* *thump*

"Rey stop it."

*Thump* *thump* *thump*

"Rey I said quit it!"

*Thump* *thump* *thu--*

"Ow!" "Dammit Kylo; what is your problem?!"

Rey winced and rubbed her arm. That had fucking hurt. All she was doing was casually kicking the back of Kylo's chair and in a complete overreaction he had wacked her arm.

Honestly - who did he think he was?

Gathering her books, Rey proceeded to make a discreet exit....Assuming discretion included flicking Kylo's ear on the way out.

<\--------------------------------------------------------------->

Boy's were absolutely a waste of time.

Absolutely.

It didn't matter if they had black hair that was somewhat...entrancing.

And sure - they occasionally had broad shoulders that you could hazily imagine running your arms over.

Of course you can't overlook their mouths either. Gabby, sneering, sniggering, pouty pretty things....wait what?

Rey shook her head to clear the image.

She was getting distracted. 

Boy's were an absolute waste of time.

All of them but most especially Kylo Ren.


	2. Mud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no paragraphs forthcoming...

Trudging through the forest and all that can be heard is the squelch of mud.

It's insane trying to follow the faint markers on the ground. The brief indentations that glimmer for a moment only to be washed away are barely helpful and only exist to taunt. 

She knows he is here somewhere and she'll be damned if he gets away this time.


End file.
